CPR is a technique used by a rescuer in an emergency situation to get oxygen into a victims blood when that persons heart has stopped beating and/or they are not breathing spontaneously. When performing CPR the rescuer creates blood circulation in the victims body by periodically compressing the victims chest.
The American Heart Association (AHA) recommends that the rescuer press down on the sternum with a force sufficient to depress it between 4 and 5 cm. The recommended rate for these periodic depressions is 100 times a minute (ILCOR Advisory Statement for Single-Rescuer Adult Basic Life Support). Chest compressions produce blood circulation as the result of a generalized increase in intrathoracic pressure and/or direct compression of the heart. The guidelines state “Blood circulated to the lungs by chest compressions will likely receive enough oxygen to maintain life when the compressions are accompanied by properly performed rescue breathing.” A victim can be kept alive using CPR provided the rescuer(s) are able to continue delivering properly performed chest compressions and rescue breaths.
Administering chest compressions and rescue breaths is a very physically demanding task. The quality of chest compressions and rescue breaths delivered can degrade as rescuers become fatigued. When a rescuer is fatigued they may not realize that they are compressing the chest with inadequate force.
Administering CPR is a very physically demanding procedure which is performed under stressful (i.e. life and death) circumstances. Under these circumstances, the rescuer is given the difficult tasks of estimating the time between compression's, and the distance which the chest is being compressed. Much of the difficulty in estimating the distance which the chest is being compressed stems from the relative position of the rescuer and the victim. When performing chest compression's, the rescuer positions his or her shoulders directly above the victim's chest, and pushes straight down on the sternum. In this position, the rescuer's line of sight is straight down at the victim's chest. With this line of sight, the rescuer has no visual reference point to use as a basis for estimating the distance that he or she is compressing the chest.
For this reason, there is a need in the art for a practical device which provides the rescuer with feedback to indicate that the rescuer is using proper compression force and that the rate of compressions is correct. A device of this type will provide rescuers with coaching which will enable them to deliver chest compressions consistently and beneficently. To be practical, this device should be one which is already at the rescue scene so that the rescuer is not required to bring an additional piece of equipment to the scene.
Because AEDs are being widely deployed, they are often present at a rescue scene. Prior art AEDs are only capable of defibrillation. There is a need in the industry for an AED which is capable of aiding a rescuer in administering proper chest compressions to a victim.